Oneshots of a Fourtris Life
by burningstarsx
Summary: Self-explanatory title!


**Oneshots of a Fourtris Life**

 **The First Meeting**

 _Tris_

"Come on, Christina! Haven't we shopped enough? It's been 5 hours," I try to reason with her. Keyword: try.

"Don't be such a party pooper, everyone loves to shop! We haven't even been to the east wing of the mall yet!" I sighed.

"I'll only go with you if you come with me to today's baseball game."

"WHAT? Tris, I hate sports!"

"Christina, I hate shopping!"

"Ugh, fine, whatever. Now let's go," Christina grumbles.

Yes! Victory.

"Why am I even here? I could be exploring another mall right now, yet here I am, sitting at Wrigley Field, waiting for some stupid baseball game between I don't even know who."

"Quit whining. Just know that we're supporting Chicago Cubs, and we'll just be dandy. Besides, _someone_ might finally catch that picky eye of yours." Christina blushes and does not try to argue.

I smirk.

The loudspeaker comes on, "Welcome ladies and gentlemen, to Wrigley Field! Today we are going to witness a match between Chicago Cubs and New York Yankees! Quite a match, huh?"

The crowd screams and cheers for their supported group, as do I.

"Now, let us welcome Chicago Cubs! Today, Uriah Pedrad, Zeke Pedrad, Four Eaton, Peter Hayes, Eric Coulter, Will Thompson and Albert Lee will be playing! As for the New York Yankees, …" I tune out after that. I don't really care anyway.

 **(( I am going to skip to after the baseball game cause I've actually no idea how it works, like at all.))**

"And Four Eaton hits a homerun, effectively winning this game! Chicago Cubs have won!" Thousands of people stand up and scream. Whether in joy or frustration, I don't know. All I know is that I am shouting and jumping up and down.

"A special surprise from Max Gap, manager of Chicago Cubs, Marlene Brown, Shauna Ace, Lynn Ace, Beatrice Prior and Christina Watson are invited to a special meet-and-greet session to interact with the Chicago Cubs!"

…

OH MY GOD. DID HE SAY BEATRICE PRIOR?! I AM FREAKING OUT RIGHT NOW. I AM-

"Come on, Tris, they said to report to Max's Office!" I nod excitedly. And trip while running down the stairs. Good job, Tris.

Whatever, I am looking forward to meeting the Chicago Cubs!

"Hi, I am Shauna and I like to sing."

"I'm Lynn, Shauna's sister and I like to do kickboxing."

"I'm Marlene and I like to dance."

"I'm Christina and I LOVE to shop!" We all laugh at that.

"I-I'm Tris and I like to read." Great first impression, Tris. Stutter and sound like a nerd. Absolutely fantastic.

Everyone bursts out laughing.

"Did I say that out loud?"

"Definitely yes" Four Eaton replies while still chuckling. I blush a deep crimson red.

"Alright, stop antagonizing the poor girl," Four says. I smile gratefully at him and he returns the gesture. FOUR JUST SMILED AT ME, OH MY GOD.

"I'm Four and I like to shoot guns and throw knives in my free time."

"I'm Zeke, and I'm single." He winks at Shauna. She giggles.

"I'm Uriah, and I'm also single." He winks at Marlene. What is with this single thing?

"I'm Will and I like to research in my free time. In other words, I'm a nerd too." I laugh.

"I'm Al and I like to draw."

"I'm Peter and I like to drink." Um, okay.

"I'm Eric and I'm gay."

"Okay," Zeke claps. "Let's play a little game called Truth or Dare." Seriously? That's what people played in high school.

"Just an icebreaker okay? Besides, it's fun."

We all nod. Who cares how immature the game is? This is truth or dare with the CHICAGO CUBS.

"So, since I suggested the game, I get to start. Four, my man, truth or dare?" We all laugh at his reasoning.

"Truth…?"

"Who's the hottest chick in this room right now?"

He flushes a deep red.

 _Four_

Damn it, Zeke. Leave it to you to ask me this question.

"Um…" I look around the room carefully, seemingly observing every girl, but I already know my answer anyway.

"Tris." I say softly.

"What? We can't quite hear you, buddy."

I blush and see Tris looking at me curiously.

"Tris." I say louder, but just enough to be heard by the circle. She looks absolutely shocked and blushes as well.

Why is she shocked? She looks incredibly beautiful with her hair tied into a loose fishtail braid, wearing a simple purple t-shirt and black jeans. It shows of her petite and delicate figure perfectly. Her mesmerizing blue-grey eyes look back at me-

"Four. It's your turn."

Oh. "Tris, truth or dare?"

"Um, dare?"

" I dare you to give me your number."

 **Hey guys! I decided to write different oneshots of significant moments of a Fourtris life. Hope y'all enjoyed this chapter! Remember to favorite, follow and reiview! :)**

 **-burningstarsx**


End file.
